Episode 38 (2011)
Reply × From × Dad ' (オヤジ×ノ×ヘンジ, ''Oyaji × no × Henji) is the 38th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on July 08, 2012. Overview ''Gon and Killua heard the message of Ging from the cassette and learns about a game called Greed Island. After gathering information about the game, the two leaves Whale Island and heads to Yorknew City. '' Synopsis While playing the cassette tape, Gon hears his father's voice for the first time. Ging congratulates Gon on becoming a Hunter and asks him a question if he wants to see him, giving him two choices stating that if he wants to see him, just continue listening and if not, just press the stop button. Gon continues to listen then another quick question from Ging follows stating if he is prepared. And if he is only slightly interested in seeing him, Ging tells Gon to stop listening and gives him a minute to decide. Gon listens further until Ging's voice was heard again saying if Gon wants to see him, Ging doesn't want to see him, saying because he is a bad person for choosing his own desire instead of being a parent. At least ten years have passed since Ging recorded the tape and Ging also tells Gon that something hasn't change and that is Ging was still the same person as before. Then, Ging is seen riding on the top of two unknown creatures. As he continues to speak, he tells Gon that he is doing reckless things and also says that Gon needs to find him in order to see him but since he doesn't want to see Gon, he will make his self scarce if he senses that Gon is nearby. After hearing those words, Gon is pumped up and more eager. Killua is about to turn off the cassette but Gon stop him stating that there is still more on the cassette tape. Ging's voice is heard again and he asks Gon again if he wants to hear his mother's voice but Gon stops the cassette quickly and tells Killua that his mom is Mito. After the two are done listening to the tape, the cassette suddenly starts moving on its own and also an aura appears from the cassette. A Nen was used in the tape it starts rewinding and recording even though Gon pulls out the switch of the cassette and Killua tries to break it and still, the cassette continues to move and erases Ging's voice. After Killua tells Gon the reason why Ging used Nen to the tape to erase his voice, the two start getting information from the memory card on the box. Killua decides to go to a toy store in order for him to buy a game console to be able to use the memory card. After Killua buys the console, they inserted the memory card and learns that a game is saved and it is called Greed Island. After learning more information about Greed Island, Killua calls his brother Milluki to learn more about the game. Upon their conversation, Milluki said he has a two leads. Killua decides to trade the copied memory card to Milluki for them to learn the information from his brother regarding about the first lead of the game. Upon learning the second lead, Killua tells Gon about a rumor of a dozen copies of the game will be distributed to the auction which will take place at Yorknew City. Gon and Killua bid farewell to Mito and his Grandmother, and the two head toward their next destination which is Yorknew City. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * '''Kurama, a major character from Yoshihiro Togashi's Yu Yu Hakusho made a cameo appearance in this episode, during the scene where Killua contacts his brother, and Milluki's place is seen, A bunch of toy collections are shown and one of them is Kurama who is wearing his school uniform. * Another scene from the room of Milluki where Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are seen together in the shelf where Milluki placed all his toy collections. The three also made a cameo appearance in the Manga Chapter 69 Volume 08. Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)